1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to toy cap guns and more particularly is directed to battery operated toy cap guns having a high efficiency low electrical energy capability which produces automatic (repeat) cap firing by single trigger action.
2. Prior Art Statement
Toy cap guns usually depend for their operation upon trigger actuated mechanical firing systems to produce single cap firing, or, in the alternative, they have spring wound, trigger actuated automatic (repeat) firing systems. In the case of these spring wound systems, there is seldom consistent action, e.g. the firing slows down as the spring unwinds; complete, evenly timed firing of an entire cap roll is seldom possible; underwinding and overwinding can occur and eventually the spring weakens and wears out. Moreover, winding is a mechanical requirement which discourages children from using the toy and detracts from its fun.
Additionally, basic battery operated cap guns have been sold commercially, but these are inefficient in that they are merely battery driven toys which utilize the type of cam and cap advance system used in the earlier spring-loaded systems.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the shortcomings of the aforementioned earlier automatic toy cap gun by eliminating spring winding requirements and providing more efficient battery powered operation.